1. Field
A vacuum cleaner is disclosed herein.
2. Background
Vacuum cleaners are home appliances that suction air including foreign materials, including dusts, using suction force and discharge air from which the foreign material is removed from a main body to the outside. The vacuum cleaners may be classified into manual vacuum cleaners with which a user directly perform cleaning with a user's own power and automatic vacuum cleaners that perform cleaning by moving themselves by a user's operation.
The manual vacuum cleaners are classified into corded vacuum cleaners connected with power through a cord to perform cleaning and cordless vacuum cleaners cordlessly performing cleaning. These days, the cordless vacuum cleaners are widely used due to inconvenience of cord. The vacuum cleaners may be further classified into a canister type in which a suction nozzle is provided separately from the main body and is connected by a connection tube and an upright type in which the suction nozzle is coupled to the main body.
Recently, hand-held vacuum cleaners in a form of cordless upright vacuum cleaners, stick vacuum cleaners, or hand-held stick vacuum cleaners, formed by a combination of the hand-held type and the stick type, are released due to expansion of residential space, change in a life environment, and more. The cordless vacuum cleaners are configured to have a battery for supplying power to the main body installed therein. So, when the power of the battery is consumed, the battery is charged to perform cleaning.
Korean Patent Application No. 10-2002-0048866 discloses a nozzle for a vacuum cleaner which can effectively clean and access edges and corners or wall niches. In the prior art document, configurations of a nozzle body connecting a nozzle head to the vacuum cleaner and a nozzle for the vacuum cleaner extended through the nozzle body and in which the nozzle head rotates with respect to the nozzle body are disclosed.
Also, in the prior art document, a configuration of a joint part for rotation and a configuration of a connector mounted in the nozzle body, wherein the connector includes a second rotation joint part, are disclosed. A configuration in which the nozzle head is connected with the nozzle body, and the nozzle body is connected with the vacuum cleaner main body by the connector, and a configuration in which the vacuum cleaner main body is rotatable with respect to the nozzle body by the joint part formed in the connector are disclosed. Likewise, a configuration in which the vacuum cleaner main body is rotatable with respect to the nozzle head and the nozzle body by the joint parts and the connector is disclosed.
Although, in the prior art document, a configuration in which the vacuum cleaner main body is vertically rotatable with respect to the nozzle body at various angles by the joint part formed in the connector is disclosed, there is a problem in that the vacuum cleaner main body is not fixed with respect to the nozzle body at a predetermined angle when the joint part formed in the connector is worn out or damaged due to a plurality of rotations.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.